Legend of Glass
by Angelic-Shadowcat
Summary: A redo of 'the Legend of the Glass' starting with an abnormal prologue. Chapter 1 is in process of being rewritten, so in the next few days I should have it up. This is a bad summary, only how do we summarise a prologue! Oo'


**Legend of Glass**

****

******Prologue**

****

****It all started at the turn of the Millennia, exactly seven thousand years ago. Wild and unruly pokémon inhabited the pokémon planet, colonies of multitalented beasts settled in every corner of the Globe. Some knew not of the word peace, raging with fiery temper across the landscape, their sole objective being the Innocent. It was then that the pokémon developed many ways of protecting themselves, the most successful was fighting with the elements at one's side, powerful moves were learnt... 

Only to be lost... 

Day after day, year after year, the globe now known as the Pokémon world was a pokémon-eat-pokémon world, everybody out for themselves and themselves only. Some said that was unthinkable, pokémon killing others alike themselves in appearance... Only truthfully, inhumane was an understatement. 

Yet wise creatures, such as the evolved, Legendaries or the Elders formed groups and clans, taught their knowledge to younger, loyal souls so they could fight back the evil slowly spreading over their precious land... 

Only to be a waste... 

It turned out, sadly, that the Millennia after, a thousand years after the birth of the 'pocket monsters', the pokémon race was almost wiped from extinction. The world had almost reached it's end when a dark cloud had grown from the core of pure evil outwards, sucking in it like a huge cyclone the spirits of all pokémon, those who leaned towards the light and those who didn't. It didn't matter. This cloud had a mind of it's own, one thought crossed it and the souls it ate. Domination. It would of succeeded as well, if it weren't for those to powerful for the winds of chaos. Those to powerful to be sucked like dirt into a vacuum by the hellish cyclone. Those lovely Legendaries... 

Only expect the unexpected... 

Together, united as one, the rare and truly powerful pokémon that remained after the almost-mass destruction of their beloved land took down the cloud, imprisoning it in the sacred glass-picture from the oldest Altar. It was magnificently tinted, bright blues, reds, and yellows, each depicting one of the might Legendaries that helped defeat the Dark Cyclone itself. From the Glass was born Mew, the power of the Cyclone to big and half pure to be contained in a grand shard of Glass, so the Legendaries formed the light energy radiated from the Prison-Glass into a form, that of the pink, cute like thing dubbed respectively Mew. 

At the sight of the now tainted lands, it shed tears, as everyone knows, tears of a pure and generous pokémon revives the lost, and life returned to the world once more, this time less corrupt, less domination-driven. To aid the first six Legendaries in their task of protecting the new world, Mew bore more powerful creatures, Legendaries them too. Lugia and Ho-Oh, the opposing birds of the Rising Sun and Setting Moon. 

Yet in everyone's joy, truth became mystery, mystery became legend, legend grew to myth, and myths, they soon became forgotten... 

Only who was the cause of turmoil?! The cause of this forgetfulness?! Humans... They arrived, taming the wild and carefree pokémon, forming some sort of bond when pure enough, or controlling them when less pure and slightly more corrupt, though all driven by the same mad thought. 

DOMINATION 

Thus, in the sheer growing madness of humans and pokémon alike, the Prison-Glass broke, the small Shards scattered, and only those pure of soul could stop the evil growing once more... 

Only there is little time left... 

A/N: 

Me: Well, hope that was sort of appetising for the rest of the story, this is a redo of 'Legend of the Glass' which was written when I still couldn't make out the difference between the first and third person Oo' I shall redo the chappies, and every week a new chappie shall be posted if I get the three reviews I would like to see for each one. Er- Flames are welcome if they are constructed, and without them I would of made an even more lousier story. Comments, compliments and criticism wanted! 

Kitty (The Eevee ): For once, Shadowcat ain't gonna' ask you to post a charrie, we don't need them, since they've all been prepared. We would however welcome any invented pokémon some of you might have come up with, and if you do decide on lending one, do know that you will receive full dedications and many cookies on our behalf nods . 

We will not claim them as our own, we haven't even given this a thought, as this is considered stealing, and Shadowcat already has a heavy conscience ;) These pokémon will be named in the strange new lands that our soon-to-be heroes will explore. 

If you would like any of them (Six altogether) Of our heroes to catch your pokémon, please say such, yet please note they will only probably get through if they are water/ice, baby/cute or even fire to an extent! ' 

1) Name: 

2) Type: 

3) Attacks: Attack1; Brief description/ Attack2; Brief description/ etc... 

4) Evolution(s): 

5) How they evolve 

6) Appearance: What they look like and their natural habitat, this is IMPORTANT, as it is easier use them! 

7) Personality: If one would like to be captured, could you give us a brief personality, in general, ex: Shy, timid creatures who usually befriend one or two beings in their entire life time... 

8) Would like to be captured/evolved: Yes/No 

Then repeat this process as many times as you want, keep in mind if you have an evolution of a basic pokémon, it is obligatory to have another one of those lists for the evolution itself! 

Thanks very much in advance . 


End file.
